


any given Tuesday

by bertee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt: <i>As part of an agreement with Sam, Dean submits to Ruby, who uses the opportunity to humiliate him. In bed and/or in public. She can take him to a bar and offer him up for free to the patrons. Or make him kneel at her feet all the time and crawl after her. Basically, she owns him, and he can't do anything but what she says.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	any given Tuesday

Dean comes to a stop just before the door to the bar.

Laughter and music comes spilling out from inside, something between rock and metal which Ruby guesses is the preference of the clientele. There are worse places she could've picked -- sure, it's not the most civilized of bars but it's half-empty at the most -- but judging by the shame lighting Dean's cheeks, that doesn't make it any more reassuring.

For a second, Ruby thinks he's going to balk, that Sam's instructions won't carry him quite this far. His lips and chin are still shining from where she rode his face in the car and beneath his t-shirt, he still has scrawls of lipstick across his body, but as hard as he's gotten with the evening's activities so far, she wonders if leading him into a biker bar is more than he can take.

"There a problem?" she asks, arms folded across her chest.

She likes the height difference with both the Winchesters, likes submitting to Sam and likes watching Dean give himself over to her (albeit on his brother's order), and as she looks up into Dean's face, it's pleasing to know she could have him on his knees if she wanted.

Dean shakes his head, looking at the door to the bar. "I-" He smiles, strained. "Just give me a minute."

Ruby raises her eyebrows. "I don't remember your brother telling you to give the orders."

Dean's eyes narrow and she grins, walking him backwards until his back is pressed against the brick of the wall. "In fact, I specifically remember him telling you to be an obedient little slut for me. Is that right, Dean?"

Dean presses his lips together and grits out an answer. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Ruby pushes. "What did he tell you?"

Dean swallows. "He told me to be an obedient little slut for you."

"And are you being an obedient little slut right now?"

"No." Then, correcting himself, "Ma'am."

Ruby grins at the term of address. She doesn't know exactly what kinks are in play here, isn't sure what arrangement Sam and Dean have with each other, but as much as Dean might resist, this isn't the first time they've played this game.

"Then let's fix that." Pushing him back into the shadows, she taps her shoe against the ground and orders, "Strip. Everything off."

Dean's eyes glitter in the neon of the bar sign and his hands clench into fists before he complies. He's only in a tee, jeans, socks and boots, his underwear already discarded on the motel room floor, and he curls a hand over his half-hard dick as Ruby looks him up and down. The lipstick on his chest is smudged but still legible, 'whore' standing out in crimson streaks, and she motions for him to turn around so that she can see the words 'fuck me' written on his back.

They suit him, she decides.

Slipping her fingers under her own skirt, Ruby tugs her panties down her legs. They're plain blue cotton, already wet from where Dean went down on her earlier, and she throws them to him with a smile.

"Put them on."

Dean's cheeks turn even redder but he does. They're tiny on him, barely covering his ass and failing to contain the straining length of his cock, but Ruby nods in approval as she moves in to buckle a collar and leash around his neck. "Pretty."

"Screw you," Dean mutters, with far too much pride for someone standing outside a biker bar in a collar and panties.

Ruby just grins. "You wanna walk in there like a man, Dean, or crawl in like a dog?"

Dean's eyes cut back to the door. "Walk, ma'am."

There's enough bitterness in the form of address for Ruby to make her own decision. "Crawling it is," she says cheerfully, pointing to the ground with a click of her fingers. "Down, boy."

Humiliation pours off Dean in waves as he sinks to his hands and knees. The ground is rough and Ruby takes it slow as she leads him over to the door of the bar and the smoother floor inside. 

The smell of cigarette, sweat and alcohol hit her as soon as she walks inside. The bar's dark, with its mostly male patrons scattered between the bar and the rickety wooden tables as they talk over the music trickling from the speakers. It's quiet enough (and with a limited enough clientele) that Ruby herself catches their attention as soon as she walks in, but she relishes the surprised silence that spreads over the bar when Dean comes crawling in behind her.

"The fuck is this?" one of the patrons asks, laughing in confusion as he approaches them.

"Call it a gift," Ruby says, loud enough for anyone listening to hear. "Gentlemen, this is your whore for the evening. Whore," she says, tugging on Dean's leash, "these are the nice men you'll be servicing tonight."

"Whore?" The guy looks around, smiling but baffled. "We didn't order no whore."

"I ain't paying for this, lady," the bartender calls out.

Ruby just smiles. "We're not asking for any money," she promises. "He's happy enough to get paid in dick. Aren't you, whore?"

She yanks on the leash and Dean nods. "Yes, ma'am."

Playing to the gathering crowd, she paces around Dean, leash wrapped in her fist. "You think you've earned any dick yet?"

The humiliated flush spreads down over Dean's chest and shoulders. "No, ma'am."

"So get over there and lick this nice man's boots clean, and then maybe he'll give you some dick if you do a good job."

Dean's shoulders slump but the cheers from the crowd pick up as he crawls forward and gets to work.

The guy's boots are filthy, caked with dust from days of use, but Dean doesn't hesitate as he puts his tongue to the leather. He ducks his head down, lapping at the boots in eager submission and holding his ass high as he does so, and wolf-whistles fill the bar when another biker steps up to slap his panties-clad ass.

It's the kickstart the rest of them need and Ruby leans against the bar with a smile as more men move in, groping Dean's ass and thighs and reaching around to jerk his dick until he moans. The leash gets passed around, dragging Dean from man to man as they order him to lick their shoes clean.

It's not long before his face is filthy from being rubbed against dirty leather and the dirtier floor, and when the bartender slides a free beer across the counter to her, Ruby strolls back into the throng, tutting.

"Such a dirty fucking whore," she says, hauling Dean up by his hair from where he's licking splatters of piss off a biker's boots. "What are you?"

Dean's voice is ragged and his eyes dazed. "A dirty fucking whore, ma'am," he repeats with the same unthinking obedience that Ruby loves.

She pulls his hair again. "Louder. Tell everyone here exactly what you are."

"A dirty fucking whore, ma'am!" Dean says, eyes closed and dick hard as he rides out the humiliation.

His cheeks, arms and knees are smudged with filth and Ruby leans down to bite his lower lip before she says, "Let's get you cleaned up."

She tips the beer over Dean's head before he can reply.

He jerks at the first splash of it, cold liquid spilling down over his face, hair and chest. It washes away the bulk of the dirt but doesn't do much to leave him clean as a handful of other cheering patrons toss their drinks in his face as well.

"What do you say?" Ruby demands, still pouring out the beer.

"Thank you," Dean gasps, spitting out a mouthful of alcohol.

That provides futher motivation for some of the people watching and Ruby grins when a handful of bikers lean in to spit in his face. Dean's cheeks stay red in shame but Ruby doesn't miss the way he grinds his hips forward, his dick visible over the waistband of the panties as he is held back by the leash.

"Hey, whore," another guy says, hand on the front of his jeans, "I got something else for you."

His dick is soft when he pulls it out. From the look on Dean's face, he knows what's coming as well as Ruby does but she's pleased when he doesn't shy away, just tilts his face up as the guy stands over him with his dick in his hand. 

Groans and laughter fill the bar as the guy lets loose, sending a heavy stream of piss over Dean's face and hair. It clings to Dean's eyelashes, dripping over his lips and chin, and when the guy pulls Dean forward to lick his cock clean when he's finished, Ruby makes a mental note to repeat this on future nights out. (Maybe Dean could be chained up in the men's room next time.)

As enjoyable as it is to watch Dean get treated like a human urinal, Ruby would prefer not to smell it all night. The crowd laugh when she dumps another pint of weak beer over Dean's head, leaving him soaked and dripping, and hauls him up to his knees.

"I think the whore's earned some dick now," Ruby calls. "Don't you?"

The crowd cheer again and she glances around to see more than one guy already jerking himself off in anticipation. She's ready to hand the leash off to the first guy who wants his cock sucked when someone yells, "Make him beg for it!"

She grins. "Gladly."

Pulling Dean back by his leash, she looks at the first guy who steps forward. He's tall, with a dark brown beard and a long, thick cock which he holds in Dean's face. "I don't hear you, whore," he says with a smirk, slapping his dick against Dean's cheek. "You want this?"

"Yes," Dean gasps, blinking beer out of his eyes and opening his mouth. "Please let me suck your dick."

The guy laughs. "Now who could say no to something like that?"

Dean barely gets chance to smile before the guy shoves his dick in his waiting mouth. He's big and rough, enough that Dean nearly chokes on the first thrust, but he soon relaxes enough to take him in deep.

It's less of a blowjob than a facefuck, the guy's big fist holding the leash as he fucks into Dean's mouth again and again and again, leaving Dean gasping and drooling around his cock. He slaps him with it whenever Dean falters, the wet slap of the dick against his cheek, but Ruby can't fault Dean for not trying as he swallows the guy's cock down as deep as it'll go.

When he finally pulls out to come on Dean's face with a groan, there are involuntary tears running down Dean's cheeks. Ruby hesitates for a second, unsure whether she's gone too far, but relaxes when Dean wipes them away (although leaves the come in place) and looks around with a whorish smile on his pink lips. "Can I get another dick please?"

As far as the patrons are concerned, he can get as many dicks as he wants.

Perched on the bar, Ruby basks in the cool air against her wet pussy as she sips her complimentary glass of whiskey and watches the bikers have their way with Dean.

They keep him sucking dick a while longer, hauling him around the dirty floor by the leash as they stuff his willing mouth full of cock. He's made to use his hands as well, one dick in his mouth and one in each fist as they slap his ass and thighs whenever he slows down. They put him on his back soon after, his dick tenting the panties as they pin his arms down and slid their cocks into his mouth like it's a cunt, fucking in deep when Dean can't do anything but lie there and moan like a whore. They fill his mouth with their balls too, making him beg when his lips are stretched wide around their sacs and then laughing when it comes out garbled.

Only when Dean's voice is hoarse and his hair is dripping with spunk do they move on to his ass.

The first guy to fuck him is a bald guy with a sadistic streak. Dean's open already, has been since Ruby slid her strap-on into him at the motel, but from the noise he makes when the bald guy slams into him, he might as well have been a virgin.

The guy keeps Dean's face pressed to the floor, Ruby's panties shoved in his mouth and his buddy's boot resting against Dean's cheek, and he tugs on Dean's balls hard enough to make him groan as he fucks into him hard and deep. He makes Dean keep up a running commentary on what a fucking cockslut he is, and by the time he pulls out to come all over Dean's ass, Dean's thighs are shaking badly enough that he can barely stay upright.

Being the considerate person she is, Ruby helps him out. 

Using some rope from the store room, she ties Dean's ankles to the legs of a wooden table before fastening his leash to a hook on the other side and tying his hands to the opposite elbow behind his back. The position keeps Dean bent over the table, ass spread and mouth available for use to anyone who wants him.

Judging by the bikers' eagerness, they definitely want him.

Ruby loses count of how many guys fuck him. They pound his ass and his mouth, comparing notes from each end as Dean gets fucked senseless between them. They come all over him, on his hair, his mouth, his ass, his back, his thighs, his face, until Dean's dripping with sweat, come and shame and still begging for more.

Dean gets to come a couple of times as well when they bother with a reacharound but even then, the humiliation never lets up as they make him squeal like a pig, bark like a dog or tell them just how much he's enjoying getting passed around like a party favor. He gets drinks poured on him, belts and hands brought down on his reddened ass, and more and more taunts thrown his way. They're not particularly inventive, especially in comparison to some of the things Ruby's seen over the years, but she still enjoys watching Dean blush and squirm when bikers tell him how they want to keep him around as a fucktoy or chain him out at a truckstop to make a quick buck.

If she's honest, she can't tell whether Dean loves it or hates it all. Even when there's a dick down his throat, there's fire in his eyes and flaming shame on his cheeks but his cock is persistently hard as he obeyed every order without question.

(She suspects that's more down to Sam's instructions than her own authority.)

His enjoyment isn't her primary concern, however. Her pleasure takes priority and after getting off a couple more times with her hands and with the help of a useful biker, Ruby props her feet up on Dean's back to enjoy the final acts of the show.

It's hours by the time the bikers finally tire. It's still dark outside, although just barely, by the time the final couple of guys finish up with Dean. The last man comes on Dean's face with a groan, and Ruby sits back with a smile. "You gentlemen have fun?"

"Tons," one of the bikers says, sounding exhausted and satisfied, and Ruby gives Dean a nudge with her heel.

"What do you say, whore?"

"Thank you," Dean murmurs. His voice is wrecked, his whole body marked with dirt, come and bruises, but there's a hint of a smile on his lips. "Thank you for fucking me."

"Anytime," the biker says, laughing as he slaps Dean's ass. "Have a little something to remember us by."

His friend steps up behind Dean and Ruby laughs as he pushes the neck of an empty beer bottle into Dean's fucked out ass. It sticks out obscenely, and Dean gasps as he clenches up around it.

"Don't let that fall," Ruby warns and Dean nods as another biker crouches by his face.

"Best goddamn whore I've ever seen," he says fondly. "Worth every penny."

Laughter rises up from the crowd as he slaps a one dollar bill against Dean's cheek. It sticks there, held on by the loads of drying come, and Dean's eyes flutter closed in shame as the patrons file out, laughing and talking amongst themselves.

Ruby lets them go before pushing herself to her feet and moving to stand in front of Dean expectantly.

"Thank you," he grits out. They both know the drill by now but Ruby can't help but enjoy the final humiliation of Dean being forced to thank a demon for everything that's been done to him.

She grins. "My pleasure, whore."

She hears footsteps behind her but doesn't turn around at the feel of a familiar body against her shoulder. Dean's expression settles somewhere between pleased and embarrassed as he looks up at the guy who's been sitting in the shadows the whole evening. "Hey, Sammy."

"Guess I'll leave you to it," Ruby says, glancing up at Sam. His eyes don't leave Dean and after controlling the room for the whole evening, Ruby suddenly feels like an outsider.

It's an even trade off though, especially as she gets to skip the clean-up, and she addresses the two of them as she twirls her car keys around her fingers and leaves Dean in his brother's more than capable hands. "See you next week."


End file.
